


Lost

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are just a little bit lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

They were lost.

Not just a little lost but completely and utterly unable to find their way.

Eames rested her head in her hands and huffed out a frustrated breath.

They'd chased a suspect into the tunnels underneath New York, which is where their problem now lay. The suspect knew his way around, they did not and now they were lost in the hundreds of miles of tunnels that ran underneath the city.

Goren didn't seem to worried, in fact he was more interested in the mushroom that was growing out of a crack in the tunnel wall.

"Is that helping us get out of here?"

"No, but this is a very unusual fungi to find this far underground."

Eames sighed and turned, assuming Goren would follow and started walking back the way they had came.

If he wasn't going to help get them out of here, she'd do it herself.


End file.
